Two Sides of The Same Coin
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: L ponders over how the world works, and why there are so many contradicting ideas. His thoughts about Kira, being one of them.


AN: So I wrote this for the Random Acts of Kindness challenge over on HPFC :) I had to write a story for someone, of any fandom I wanted to and this little concept kept floating in my head. I think it works perfectly for Death Note.

This is during the era where Light and L are handcuffed, and Light has no memories of being Kira :)

I wrote this story for: Partofforever, I really hope you like this!

* * *

There is always war, and people killing others. There will always be people fighting to protect whatever they feel needs it. There will always be two sides to the same coin. It's not possible to know what a famine is, if your belly has always been full. In the same way, the justice system will always be flawed in that it will surely capture criminals, but also those wrongly accused.

L sits crouched on the bed in his abnormal usual posture, pondering over these deep questions. He has always thought of himself as being a very solid, and one sided person. A criminal hunter who deals out justice to those who deserve it. Lately, his solidary thoughts have wondered a bit too far though, and what he once thought was wrong before is seeming interesting to him now.

L thinks about Light sometimes. When he's sleeping in the same bed as him, it's hard to pretend like he isn't there. For a hyperaware detective he's very weak to one thing, and that's his own sexuality. His forte in life has always been his mind, and not his body. When he expierenced his first aroused state, it was while thinking of Light as Kira. L knows that he thinks of Kira as a comrade, so to be so turned on for someone of equal power is not that strange. At least, it makes sense in phycology. L is afraid he's developing feelings for the 'good' person in Kira, and that could weaken his cruelty towards him in the future.

He glances down at the sleeping figure beside him, exhaused from a long days work. L is so sure that Light is Kira, and that's something that he has to deal with, his best friend being evil. He's sharing a bed with the worst murderer in the world. He has to think that way. It's strange though, that L doesn't think about Light murdering people. He thinks about him holding L's arms captive over his head while he leans in and whispers that he's going to 'beat him at the game they're playing,' and L doesn't want the epic game to end.

In his mind though, he wonders if one person can be two sides of the same coin. Could L have evil inside him too? Could Kira have empathy for the broken, beaten, and poor? He flicks his wrist while typing on the computer, purposefully waking up Light, who is bound to him with a chain and handcuff.

Light tries to go back to sleep. L can hear his breathing spike, but with the continued flicks of his wrist allowing the chain to flick Light's wrist, the boy finally rolls over with a groan.

"Ryuuzaki, why are you doing this to me?"

"Hmm?" L cocks his head innocently. "What am I doing?"

Light squeezed his eyes shut tight. He hates when L pretended to be ignorant to his stupid habits. He purposefully woke him up, but the reason remains unknown.

L seems to be typing away at something on the computer happily, but just when Light almost returns to his dreamland, the insomniac drags him out of the warm bed.

"Light, please, I want some strawberries, now." He was like a child who couldn't be told what to do.

So Light huffs, climbs out of bed and uses the toilet while L stands outside. It's a miracle that the toilet is close enough to the door, for the chain to reach back into the bedroom. An impatient L flicks the chain a few more times.

Light washes his hands and leaves. "Ryuuzaki, you were doing that to me this morning. It's very annoying."

Upon entering the kitchen, L goes straight to the fridge and takes out a package of strawberries and whipped cream. Light takes out the more appropriate form of breakfast, an egg. He pulls L over to the stove to boil it.

"Was it?" He scratches his neck. "I wasn't aware." For a whole minute the room is silent, and then L breaks it.

"Light, do you think i'm evil?"

The other boy sighs deeply. If L didn't ask him a question leading to accusing him of being Kira, the boy might think L had been abducted by aliens. He always asks him these types of questions.

"No, L, I do not think you are evil."

"But this morning, I woke you up purposefully which you told me is annoying? What do you think is evil?" He places his thumb into his mouth.

Light knows he's deducing his answers to see if he can link his personality to Kira.

"Waking me up is rude, but not evil. Murdering people is evil," Light says bluntly. He's not playing L's mind games.

L looks up to the ceiling with his thumb still being chewed on. "So, are rapists evil if they are not killing anyone?"

Light looks alarmed at this question since It has nothing to do with Kira."Ryuuzaki, rape is evil and most anything violent is." he peers at his best friend. "Are you alright?"

Ryuuzaki looks at Light with a very perplexed expression. "I have been wondering about something. Do you think Kira has empathy? Can he, ultimately, be a 'good person', or someone that others look up to?"

Light laughs a little. "Not all killers can be seen by the public eye, some killers can be great actors. If they think they are not wrong, then why would they appear to look like a 'wrong type,' or 'evil person.'

L nods his head. "You are right. It's evident that Kira doesn't think he's doing everything wrong. So, with that in mind, do you think those around him, also admire him?"

"What is with these questions, Ryuuzaki?" Light sits at the table with L right across from him, and eats his eggs. "I think everyone has a little evil, and good inside of them at the same time."

"So then, I am a little bit evil." He says it like a statement and not something to be questioned. L knows that the part of him that fantasizes over Light, is the evil part. "Kira then, has some good inside of him."

Light nods fervently. "It might be hard for a detective to see in that point of view, but the world is not so black and white."

L puts his thumb back into his mouth. Knowing all to well that his assumptions would come out correct. He just needed someone else to say it, so he could stop his brain from blowing up every time he pictured Light helping an old lady cross the street, and then thinking that would bring his percentage down. He wanted it to bring his percentage down.

"4%, Kira. For helping that old lady cross the street yesterday."


End file.
